


Every Christmas Eve

by BellatrixTheStar



Category: The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixTheStar/pseuds/BellatrixTheStar
Summary: A short one-shot of the Nutcracker waiting for someone in the Christmas Tree Forest. Basically Christmas fluff :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Every Christmas Eve

Patiently, a man, a horse and a mouse waited near one of the fallen Christmas trees. 

The man wore red and gold; a military uniform, with a gilded helmet and simple sword. His deep brown eyes, echoing the colour of his skin, gazed expectantly at an opening within the horizontal and hollow trunk.

What was he waiting for, you ask? He would easily tell you if you asked him, but I don’t suppose you can, can you? Ah, well then this narrator will tell you.

He was waiting for a girl.

She always came on this day. Christmas Eve, she had said they called it in her realm. She says a lot of things. 

The Nutcracker is always happy to listen, and she likes to talk. It didn’t really matter what was discussed; a particularly tricky invention; something that had happened recently; or even the type of cake her godfather had served at the party, just as long as they were both interested in it.   
She had told him after her first visit that missing someone would eventually make him smile. He hadn’t quite learned that trick yet, but it was hardest when the wait seemed almost over. 

He tapped his foot impatiently, then sighed, stilling it.   
Jingles, his horse, moved restlessly from side to side and the Nutcracker soothed him. “There there, Jingles, she’ll be here soon. We just have to wait a little longer.”  
Some conciliatory squeaking filled his left ear as the mouse that stood upon his left shoulder offered his opinion.

“I know, I know. It’s not like she’ll come any earlier if I think about it hard enough.” The Nutcracker looked at the sky, snowflakes flurrying all around. 

“The people in the Land of Snow will be overjoyed, but if this goes on much longer, we’ll be snowed under!”

“I certainly hope not!” Came a young voice from the fallen log, “It will make it awfully hard to travel anywhere and I always enjoy my yearly visit to The Four Realms.”

“Clara!” The Nutcracker’s face lit up with a smile as he stood to attention.

“Oh, relax, Phillip!” Clara smiled, “You don’t need to stand at attention.” Giving him a quick hug, she added, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” The captain admitted.

A loud squeaking interrupted, running down Philip’s arm to pat Clara’s cheek.

“And you too Mousericks, I haven’t forgotten you!” Clara exclaimed, smiling warmly at the little rodent. 

“Like he’d let anyone forget him!” Philip chuckled, pulling away.

The squeaking changed tone until the soldier could swear it sounded like scolding. “With the noise you make, it’s be a wonder if anyone in the Realms wasn’t aware of your existence!”

The squeaking got louder, and Clara giggled softly, snowflakes beginning to bedeck her eyelashes and hair.   
“Shall we go, Phillip?” She asked with a smile.

“As you wish,” the Nutcracker said with a matching expression, and the squeaking slowly subsided. The Nutcracker helped Clara mount Jingles and they began walking towards the bridge.

As they walked, they talked, and another Christmas Eve passed slowly by.

If you were worried, Clara had already spent some time with her family. In fact, she had been trying to spend all the time she could with her brother, sister and father. But Christmas Eve was reserved for The Four Realms in memory of her mother, and for all the living occupants.

"So, how was your year?" Phillip asked.

"Wonderful!" Clara said with a wide smile and began to describe Fitz's antics, her father's promotion, and Louise's suitor.

It really was the season of hope, joy, and waiting rewarded.


End file.
